camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blue son of khione
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Blue.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~The Musician~ (talk) 16:32, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! I'm Summer June and welcome to CHBRP wiki! I saw that you made a page for your new character. In this wiki, characters go through a claiming process before having their own pages. I was wondering if you need any help on this. Please just ask me if you do; I'd be glad to be of help :) Hope you enjoy your stay here! Welcome Greetings! I'm ReesesPeaces but you can call me Reese. I want to welcome you (like Summer June did above me) and once you get a char claimed, I would be happy to roleplay. I can answer questions aswell. Again, Welcome. ReesesPeaces (talk) 17:46, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Happy to help :D Okay, dear, so I'll give you the steps in creating a claim,yes? *First, go to the claiming page or click Starting > Claiming > Regular Claiming. You can find there all the claims in process of checking. *Type your character's name into the box under the Claiming header. Then click Get Claimed. *Above that header, there is a notice about what to do, since something went wrong in submitting claims. But don't worry, just follow the notice's instructions. **Once you are directed to a page after clicking the Get Claimed button, click the Create button under the page title and put the claim in there. Just follow the instructions of what to put in a claim in the main claiming page, k? **In editing, there is a panel in the right, yes? Under the header Categories, type in Claiming. **After finishing the claim, publish the page. *The claimers will check on it and help you improve it. So that's it. I hope you understand it and just ask if you don't get it, okay? Let's have a roleplay once your char's claimed! :) Cool Alright, awesome. I'm always here if you ever need something. ReesesPeaces (talk) 16:40, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Heyyyyy Good job! Well, just follow the suggestions/comments the claim checkers will give you about your claim. It'll be for the good as, of course, we have rules. Hope you'd be claimed soon, and just message me so we'd start a little roleplay! =D P.S. Honestly, the first time I saw the name of your char in the claiming list, I thought it read 'Harry styles'. And I was like, 'OMG'. But then, that ain't allowed. I'm a Directioner. Lol xD YEY Alrighty, mate. And I'd love to meet your bestfriend lol Henry Styles Dear, please have your claim updated. It's been a week since a checker checked your claim and you haven't edited it a bit, which can subject it for deletion. Please have it done immediately.